


Balkon

by deanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pre-Slash, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Mogę jakoś pomóc?! – zapytał Sam, opierając się łokciami o barierkę.</p><p>– Cicho! Coś mówi. O! Mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele; bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz…!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balkon

Sam wyszedł na balkon w celu odetchnięcia świeżym, zimnym powietrzem, bowiem nie był w stanie wytrzymać erotycznej atmosfery panującej między jego bratem i chłopakiem jego brata. Przeżył skarpetki w zlewie, przeżył jedzenie w lodówce, które nie przypominało już jedzenia, przeżył nakrycie ich w niedwuznacznej sytuacji na kanapie, ale te niewyrafinowane rozmowy przelały szalę goryczy. Dlaczego zgodził się na to, by Benny mógł zostać u nich na tydzień?

Zacisnął dłonie na barierce i spojrzał na ulicę oblaną pomarańczowym światłem latarni, na przechodzących ludzi, na migający, neonowy znak miejscowego baru. Mógłby tam pójść. W zasadzie wszędzie byłoby lepiej niż w towarzystwie miziających się w _jego_ mieszkaniu mężczyzn.

– _Lecz cicho!_ – usłyszał czyjś krzyk. – _Co za blask strzelił tam z okna! Ona jest wschodem, a Julia jest słońcem!_ – Sam spojrzał w dół, gdzie tuż pod balkonem zobaczył widocznie pijanego mężczyznę. Tylko dlaczego recytował on „Romea i Julię”? – _Wznijdź cudne słońce, zgładź zazdrosną lunę, która aż zbladłą z gniewu, że ty jesteś od niej piękniejszą; ukarz ją zaćmieniem za tę jej zazdrość; zetrzyj ją do reszty!_ – Zrobił dłuższą przerwę. – _To moja pani, to moja kochanka! O! Gdyby mogła wiedzieć, czem jest dla mnie!_

– Mogę jakoś pomóc?! – zapytał Sam, opierając się łokciami o barierkę.

– _Cicho! Coś mówi. O! Mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele; bo ty mi w noc tę tak wspaniale świecisz…!_

Sam zaczął się śmiać.

– Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz!

Mężczyzna o jasnych, starannie ułożonych włosach, odziany w szarą koszulkę z dekoltem do dwunastego żebra i drogą marynarkę, przyłożył rękę do czoła w dramatycznym geście.

– _Drwi z blizn, kto nigdy nie doświadczył rany!_

Sam postanowił zagrać w tę grę – w szkole miał do czynienia z teatrem, mimo iż był tylko technikiem, brał udział we wszystkich próbach i zdołał co nieco zapamiętać z wystawiania „Romea i Julii” w ósmej klasie.

– _Ktoś ty jest, co się nocą osłaniając, podchodzisz moją samotność?_ – spytał Sam.

Właśnie dotarło do niego, że odgrywał rolę Julii. Kim jednak był jego Romeo?

– _Zwij mię kochankiem, a krzyżmo chrztu tego sprawi, że odtąd nie będę Baltazarem._

– Baltazar? Znamy się?!

– _Próżno szukać takiego, co być nie chce znalezionym!_

– Sam! Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał Dean, wychylając głowę zza drzwi. – Chcemy oglądać film.

– Już idę, daj mj chwilę – powiedział Sam, po czym otrzymał od brata dziwne spojrzenie.

– Julio?! – zawołał Baltazar.

– _Wołają mię!_ – odpowiedział Sam i znów nachylił się nad barierką.

– _Także mam odejść niezaspokojony?_

– _Jakiegoż więcej chcesz zaspokojenia?_

– _Chciałbym być biednym ptaszkiem w twoich ręku!_

– _O! Jabym zbytkiem pieszczot cię zabiła. Dobranoc, luby! Jeszcze raz dobranoc! Takam w życzeniach niepohamowana, żebym dobranoc wołała do rana!_

Ostatni raz uśmiechnął się do nieznajomego, który przyłożył ręce do piersi i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Sam pomachał mu na odchodne i wrócił do ciepłego pomieszczenia, gdzie zastał Deana i Benny'ego, patrzących na niego z niepokojem.

– Nie oceniać – mruknął Sam i usadowił się na fotelu, rozmyślając o swoim Romeo.


End file.
